Trouble on the High Sneeze/Transcript
Jake: Trouble on the High Sneeze title Transcript a field of white lilies with Belch Mountain in the distance Izzy: Check it out! Aren't these wild Never Lilies beautiful? I wanted to share them with all my mateys! a bouquet of lilies Jake: They're awesome all right, but weren't we gonna meet Pip here? Skully: Yeah, where is that kooky pirate genie? Mountain loudly burps up clouds of dust Crackers! Belch Mountain's dusty burps always make my beak itch! Cubby: You're not the only one! and sneezes Everyone: Ah-choo! Hook Ah-choo! behind the bushes Jake: Say, I think someone is trying to be sneaky! crew to where Hook's crew is hiding Hook: Sniffs Don't be ridiculous! Bones: Aye, we wasn't being sneaky, we was just trying to swipe your treasure! Sharky: That is until the Cap'n here found out it weren't nothing but flowers! swoops on in chuckling, landing with his boots on the ground Hook: Huh? Pirate genie? unhappily Pip: Sorry I'm late, but me nose has been giving me a little... Ah... Ah... a little... Ah-choo! to cover his nose Izzy: My flowers! as her bouquet changes into a golden jewelled sceptre Hook: Me treasure! the sceptre from Izzy, happily Pip: Ah-choo! the sceptre into a croaking frog Hook: Me treasure! as the frog hops away Izzy: Shiver me sneezes! What's going on? Pip: That's what I was trying to tell ya. That belch volcano's burps have tickled me nose. Mountain burps again And now my sneezes are making me magic go wild! Ah... Ah... Ah... Whew. song Pip: Got a tickle in me nose, You better stand back, into his tail to his legs and back quickly in the air my genie's magic out of whack, You might be walking' along in pirate boots, oh yeah, on Hook's boots, changing a different pair and just like that you're steppin' in codfish stew, foot in codfish stew pot You can never be sure your treasure chest be safe, a chest of gold No no, 'Cause I can change into a seasick crocodile, chest into a crocodile Or a hippo on roller skates, crocodile into hippo on skates So watch out mate when I start to wheeze, You gotta beware of my allergies, 'Cause I'm sneezin' out wishes that should never come true, Ah-choo! disappears; Song ends Hook: Bah! This is a waste of time, men! Let us move on and find treasure that stays treasure! Pip: Ah-choo! Hook into a crab with his hook while wearing a clown hat; his crew gasps Hook: Well, don't just stand there gain', you gobs! Treasure awaits! Why are you so tall? his new pincer Ooh! I'm a crab! Bones: Chuckles You're not a captain anymore, you're a crab-tain with a silly little clown hat. Laughs Hook: I am your captain and, uh... notice of Jake and his crew Jake: Whoa! Skully: Crabby! chuckles Izzy: No way! Hook: Bones, pick me up. lifts Hook up on his hand to Pip; Hook clears his throat I've had enough of this nonsense, pirate genie! Change me back now! Angrily Bones: He's a little crabby! to Sharky, both of them laugh Pip: Flippity, slippity, slopping, slapping! Turn this crab-twin into a captain! but only changes Hook's hat to normal Hook: That's it? Pip: nervously Whoops! Sorry, Captain Hook, but when me nose gets stuffy-sneezy, I can't control me magic! Cubby: Coconuts! How can we help you, Pip? Izzy: I know just the thing Pip needs to clear his sneezy nose: the magical mists of Misty Cove. Once he breathes in the mist... Pip: No more sneezes! Let's do it! Jake: Audience Mateys, let's help Pip the pirate genie stop his wacky magic sneezes! Skully: Is everybody ready? Jake: I got my sword! Cubby: My map! Izzy: And I've got my pixie dust! Jake: Yo-ho, let's go get Pip to Misty Cove so he can stop his sneezing! marches along with Jake's crew Hook: Follow that genie! Walk this way! down and crab-walks after Jake's group Hook's Crew: Aye, aye, crab-tain! like crabs behind Hook Yo-ho mateys away, There'll be treasure and adventure today, let's go, heave-ho, here we go, together as a team, Jake and the Never Land pirates and me changes to dirt path along a river, everyone following Cubby Cubby: Mateys, Misty Cove is this way! Pip: Uh-oh! Not again. I... My nose, I, uh... Ah... ah... Sharky: Plundering blunderbuss! He's gonna blow! Sharky and Smee runs away for cover Pip: Ah-choo! a giant gong that the three run into, groaning from collation Ah-choo! some trees that Izzy hides behind into giant candy canes; Izzy gasps Ah-choo! sneezing Cubby: Whew! That was close! monkey sounds Huh? Jake: Why do I feel like eating bananas? got turned into a monkey boy Izzy: Giggles Because you've got a monkey tail! sees his new tail Cubby: And monkey ears! tugs on his big ears Pip: I'm really sorry, Jake. Jake: Don't worry, Pip. The magical mists of Misty Cove is gonna help you stop your sneezes. Then you can fix everything. Skully: That mist better work or Jake'll be a monkey's uncle! Pip: Okay, but let's stay away from anything that might make my nose itch, like smoke, flowers or dust! Cubby: You mean like the Dusty Bucket Forest? to a forested path with buckets of dust hanging from the trees Hook: That blasted genie said no dust! Cubby: But it's the only way to Misty Cove! Jake: Just be careful not to bump into anything and we'll get right through... Oh, oh, oh, aah! monkey sounds and gestures briefly, chuckles nervously on dusty bucket trail; Song starts Bones & Sharky: Tiptoe mateys away, Movin' mighty sneaky creepily today, crew and Pip tiptoes across then turns to Bones and Sharky, dumbfounded at their busking That ain't pixie dust a hangin' from the trees, Don't bump a bucket or the genie will sneeze. ducks aside and under the buckets; Song ends Pip: Sniffs Amazing! No one bumped into a dusty bucket! No dust, no sneeze! Hook: Blast! trips over on Hook catches Bones but steps onto a rolling log, rolls over Hook and crashes into a tree; the tree's branch cracks as a dusty bucket is about to fall Smee: Oh, dear. bucket crashes and dust clouds the area up to Pip Pip: Ah... ah... to hold back his sneeze Cubby: Aw, coconuts! Izzy: Yay-hey, no way. Pip: Ah-choo! a pile of rocks into butterflies Bones & Sharky: Abandon Pip! runs away Pip: Ah... ah... Ah-choo! Jake into more of a monkey with a banana Jake: Eek, oh! Pip: Ah-choo! the trees with holes that blows bubbles Cubby: Huh? Skully: That's a lot of bubbles! Pip: What... Oh... gasps as they get trapped inside the bubbles and gets carried away in the air Hook: Smee! Cubby: Flying coconuts! Skully: Crackers, too. Hook: Howls Izzy: Yay-hey. Misty Cove in the distance Jake: What a view. monkey sounds Izzy: Misty Mists ahoy! Pip: Shiny lamps! we made it. Bones: Aye! And so long as our bubbles don't burst, we'll be floating there in no time at all! Chuckles Hook: Not to mention, these bothersome bubbles might even keep us safe from any more of those silly sneezes! pops his and Smee's bubble, howling as they lands and pops the others' bubbles Jake: This is an emergency. monkey sounds, pops his and Izzy's bubble with his sword Izzy: Pixie dust away! pixie dust on everyone; everyone lands safely on the ground Pip: Say, I think my sneezes are gone. Oh wait. Ah-choo! a sandy whirlwind Whoa! Well, that wasn't so bad! tugs on Pip's top and points away, trying to tell him something in monkey sounds Bones: Methinks... Jake's monkey sounds might be monkey for sneezy-magic whirly-wind! getting bigger and heads towards the mists Cubby: If that whirly-wind gets any closer to the mist, all the magical misty mist will be whirled away! Skully: Crackers! Then Pip will never clear his nose to get control of his out of control magic! Pip: Then I've got to get over to that mist, fast! to the air with his tail and flies towards the mists, ahead of the whirlwind I hope this works! in deeply the mists Ahh! Sighs Ha ha! I can breathe again! No more sneezing and no more wacky magic. Izzy: Pip! Here comes the whirly-wind! Pip: Oh! I almost forgot! Desert sands and magic lamps galore! Turn everything back to the way it was before! the whirlwind disappears changes back to normal, chuckling; Hook also changes back to normal Hook: Glorious day! I am back to me old self again! Pip: You and me both! as he flies back to the crews Izzy: Yay-hey! For helping to stop Pip's sneezes, we got 12 gold doubloons! Let's grab them and go back to Pirate Island! grabs doubloons Hook: Step lively, lads! Before we get caught up in any more sneezy silliness. Pip: Oh... Oh you better hurry, I feel one coming on! Ah... ah... ah... to sneeze Hook: Save me, Smee! crew and self runs away Pip: Ah... crew runs from sight, screaming Just kidding! with Jake and crew changes to Pirate Island's beach Jake: Mateys, thanks for helping us stop Pip's wacky magic sneezes today. Now let's put all our gold doubloons into our team treasure chest! song Way-hey well done crew, Everyone knew just what to do, Way-hey with help from you, It's time to count our gold doubloons. ends Jake: Come on! Count with us! All: Yeah! throws their doubloons over the chest Jake: One, two, three, four... Cubby: Five, six, seven, eight... Izzy: Nine, ten, eleven, twelve! Jake: Yo-ho! We got 12 gold doubloons today! drop inside Skully: And Izzy finally gets her bouquet of flowers, picked by me! Izzy the bouquet of Never Lilies Cubby: We got something for you too, Jake. Bananas! up a bunch of bananas Jake: Chuckles Hey, I may not be a monkey anymore, but I still like bananas! monkey sounds as everyone laughs changes to the Jolly Roger Hook: Oh, what a wasted day! over the rail Tomorrow, all I want is treasure and no more meddlesome magic! Sharky: Oh, but, Captain. Bonesy here thought he'd cheer you up with a little magic of his own! Bones: Aye, Cap'n! Watch me pull a treasure out of this chest! a clothed stand with a chest on top, wearing rugged magician clothes Hook: That ridiculous trick never works! Bones: Ta-da! Croc pops out of the chest, smacking his lips Oops. Hook: Oh! Save me, Smee! growls and chases Hook in circles as Bones and Sharky watch stunned Save me! Ends Category:Transcripts